prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Sharin’ Miracle
Sharin' Miracle is the character song for Pumplulu Princess, which is sung by her voice actress, Hanazawa Kana. Lyrics Movie Version |-|Romaji= Kujikesōna senaka fuwari osu kaze no shirabe Kikoeta yo kimi no hanarete te mo hagemashi ga Fushigi naze afureru Soko ni, koko ni mienai ai. Tsunagaru kokoro wa kowai mono nado nai hazu ne? Shea shita kiseki ga terasu asu e Yūki dashite susumimashou |-|Kanji= くじけそうな背中　ふわり押す風のしらべ 聞こえたよ　君達(きみ)の　離れてても　励ましが 不思議　なぜ溢れる そこに、ここに　見えない愛。 繋がる心は　怖いものなどないはずね？ シェアした奇跡が　照らす明日へ 勇気出して　進みましょう |-| English= The back that has lost its spirit, gently push it to the melody of the wind I can hear it, the encouragement that you let go of It's mysterious as to why it overflows Here and there, love isn't seen There shouldn't be scary things when you connect hearts, right? The miracle we share will illuminate to tomorrow Take courage and let's keep going Full Version |-|Romaji= Kujikesōna senaka fuwari osu kaze no shirabe Kikoeta yo kimi no hanarete te mo hagemashi ga Fushigi naze afureru Soko ni, koko ni mienai ai. Tsunagaru kokoro wa kowai mono nado nai hazu ne? Shea shita kiseki ga terasu asu e Yūki dashite susumimashou Jibun no yowasa ni gyutto hāto kishimu no wa “Akirametakunai” tsuyoi negai uzuku kara Bukiyō demo todoite Ichizu sa yo, dareka no mune ni... Inori no kiyora wo kegasu mono nado nai hazu ne? Umidasu kiseki ga michibiku michi no saki Egao de aimashou Shinjiru omoi ga kokoro tachi ga sazukaru mono Shiawase・yume・kibō Soshite kesshite togire wa shinai shin no kizuna Tsunagaru kokoro wa kowai mono nado nai hazu ne? Shea shita kiseki ga terasu asu e Yūki dashite susumimashou Hikaru mirai tatae susumimashou |-|Kanji= くじけそうな背中　ふわり押す風のしらべ 聞こえたよ　君達(きみ)の　離れてても　励ましが 不思議　なぜ溢れる そこに、ここに　見えない愛。 繋がる心は　怖いものなどないはずね？ シェアした奇跡が　照らす明日へ 勇気出して　進みましょう 自分の弱さに　ぎゅっとハート軋むのは “あきらめたくない” 強い願い　うずくから 不器用でも届いて 一途さよ、誰かの胸に… 祈りの清らを　汚すものなどないはずね？ 生み出す奇跡が　導く道の先 笑顔で逢いましょう 信じる想いが　心たちが授かるもの 幸せ・夢・希望 そして決して　途切れはしない真の絆 繋がる心は　怖いものなどないはずね？ シェアした奇跡が　照らす明日へ 勇気出して　進みましょう 光る未来讃え　進みましょう |-| English= The back that has lost its spirit, gently push it to the melody of the wind I can hear it, the encouragement that you let go of It's mysterious as to why it overflows Here and there, love isn't seen There shouldn't be scary things when you connect hearts, right? The miracle we share will illuminate to tomorrow Take courage and let's keep going My own weakness is a tight and creaky heart "I don't want to give up" is a strong wish that's aching Even though I'm clumsy, There is only one way, in someone's chest... There shouldn't be any dirt in a pure prayer, right? Produce a miracle that will guide us on the road Let's meet with a smile Believe in this feelings, our hearts are rewards Happiness, dreams, hope And true bonds will never break There shouldn't be scary things when you connect hearts, right? The miracle we share will illuminate to tomorrow Take courage and let's keep going Give praise to the shining bright future and let's keep going Video Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Movie Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs